


When A Rose Blossoms

by MagiaMyst



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Jehan is so innocent, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Super Powers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaMyst/pseuds/MagiaMyst
Summary: After years of being trapped in a dingy basement Jehan is released by le Amis de l'ABC. Finally being free, he has to deal with the world and what it throws at him. From murderous gang members of the Patron-Minette, to his own powers and what they might do to people.





	When A Rose Blossoms

Dancing. That was what Jehan was doing. He danced to and fro, all over the room. There was no music other than the one in his head. His parents had been worried about what was going on. Since Jehan was but a child he would do this little dance thing. Whenever he did plants would grow. With each step he took a new flower would be there. Eventually his parents took to locking him in the basement, not wanting the “freak” out. At first the loneliness had gotten to him, but the longer he was alone the more he could hear the voices of the plants. The plants kept him company.

 

One time he had gotten out of the basement, the plants having busted down the basement door. That time he had gone outside, explored what he could of the world. Just a ten year old boy, long red hair flowing, bare feet leaving plants growing in his wake. Nothing felt better than the sun on his face. Foreign grass under his feet. The wind blowing his hair all around. It had him giggling and running through the grass, happy.

 

Then he saw it. A strange light in the distance. Accompanying the light was a strange heat. That was when he realized something was on fire. So he went off to investigate. When he did he found a house on fire and a boy just standing there, looking at the fire. The boy was blonde and looked so curious. Jehan had never seen someone with blonde hair before. So when he walked up to the boy, touching his shoulder, Jehan pulled back, feeling like his hand had just been burnt. The blonde boy turned around in surprised, only to see a ginger child with flowers in his hair, in a simple white dress, and no shoes on.

 

“Hello!” Jehan chirped softly, looking from the boy to the fire. “Why is there hot stuff?”

That had the blonde boy looking so confused. Hot stuff? Did this ginger not know what fire was? “It’s called fire, and I did this,” the blonde boy said, sounding confused.

“Why would you do this? It doesn’t look nice. Pretty though.”

Pretty? Who even thought of things like that. Well the blonde did. “I don’t know. It just happens. I got mad and then fire.”

“Fire… Well I like the fire! It feels warm and looks pretty!”

“But it kills..”

“Everything kills,” Jehan said, sounding so chipper.

What was said had the blonde boy looking so confused. “Who are you?”

“I’m Jean Prouviare!! I live right over there!” With that, Jehan pointed to a large house off in the distance.

“Why haven’t I seen you around then?”

“My parents keep me in the basement because of my plants.”

Now that was confusing. Plants? “What do you mean?”

 

After the question, Jehan started focusing on his hands, growing the a small tree. Such a wonder had the blonde gasping and poking at the tree. The light touche seemed to scrotch the tree a little, which made the blonde pull away rather quickly.

 

“I’m sorry! I just can’t believe it!” The blonde exclaimed. It was truly a marvel to see such a thing happen. It make him feel great, knowing that he was not the only freak.

“Julien!” A woman yelled rushing over to the blonde.

 

The woman threw a wet towel around Julien before dragging him away from Jehan. She looked so frightened of what was going on. Julien was supposed to be under control, but one little temper tantrum and the house was on fire. They had been waiting for the fire fighters to come and put the fire out, but it would take a while for that to happen.

 

“Mom! NO! I’m fine. I’m just talking to Jean,” Julien said, pulling away from his mother.

“It’s too dangerous for that. You’re going into that program. We’ve had enough of this. You’re not in control.”

“I am in control!!”

“You set the house on fire! We have no home now, Julien!”   
“You can live with me,” Jehan interrupted with a soft smile.

Julien’s mother looked at Jehan like he had grown two heads. “Child, no. It’s too dangerous for that nonsense.”

 

That was when a woman could be seen in the distance, screaming. ”Jean! Jean, where are you!?!”

 

Jehan looked over, frowning a little. He did not want to leave his new friend and the fire. He did not want to go back to the basement. Jehan wanted to stay there, outside, where he could be free from the world his parents forced him to have. So he ran over to Julien and hugged the burning boy. He did not mind the pain it brought, or the fact this Julien’s mother had screamed in surprise. He just wanted to stay. Soon enough hands were around him, pulling him away.

 

That was when Jehan woke up. Gasping for breath and looking around at where he had been. When he saw that he was in the basement he realized it was just a dream. That dream again. A dream of a memory. It had been ten years since then. Though to Jehan it felt like an eternity. His powers had been growing and he had been practicing them, but the chains that held him in that room always seemed too strong to get away from. He moved from his bed to look out the tiny window. That view always was the best to him. He could see the house that was once Julien’s. Over the years it had been repaired. He did not know if Julien still lived there, or if knew people moved in, but he always saw at least someone walking around far off in the distance. If only he could be walking around out there. If only…

 

Hours passed as he watched the outside world go by. It looked like someone was moving into the house. Who? He could not tell, but it was someone. Jehan watched the moving truck get unloaded. People taking things from one place to the next. He watched a blonde man in red helping to move things, along with a few other people. Something seemed familiar about the blonde, but whenever he saw blonde he always thought about that fire boy.

 

As he watched the men unload the truck his stomach growled for food. It had been such a long time since his parents had given him any food. He had been growing his own and living off of vegetables and fruits. Actually… it had been a while since he had heard anything from his house. Ever since he watched a truck leave the house it had been quiet. Jehan wondered where his parents could be. How long had they been gone? It felt like such a long time now. Why would they just leave him? Would he die alone? Was that the fate he was given. To watch the world from a small window and wonder if he could ever have people that would want him.

 

Day slowly turned to night and Jehan had his dinner of half a papaya. He laid on his moss bed, closing his eyes to go to sleep. Sleep did not come to him though. He could hear music from across the field that separated the two houses. Not only was there music, but there was also shouting. He ended up staying awake all night, hot being able to fall asleep until the early hours of them morning, when the music finally stopped.

 

Jehan woke up that next day to rain. It tinkled into the basement from the cracks in the foundation and broken windows. The whole day was like that. Just rain. It allowed Jehan to fill his basons of water. They were made out of giant leaves, which was wonderful. With the water splashing into the basement, Jehan was able to bathe. Cleaning off the grime and gunk that had accumulated over the time of the last rainfall. When the end of the day came, Jehan went back to sleep, having eaten his fill of fruit.

 

That was how the next week was spent, just watching out the window and listening to the sounds that travelled across the field. It was nice. Better than the last few weeks. He could imagine himself helping the people move in, unpacking things, listening to music into the wee hours of the night.

 

After a few days Jehan was dancing to his own music. The music in his head. He flitted around the room, twirled around plants, jumping here and there. He had to stop every now and then as his rusted chain got caught on things, but he would always go back to the dancing. Jehan danced until the moon started rising and the sun began going to sleep. That was when he heard the front door open upstairs. He stopped and stared at the ceiling wondering just who could be up there. It sounded like a bunch of people. They whispered and laughed, walking across the floor as they did. That was rather odd. A few minutes of the whispering and laughing led the people to the basement door.

 

“Look at all these locks!” Someone exclaimed with excitement.

“It’s where the witch is kept,” another person said in a voice that was meant to be spooky.

“Oh shut up, there’s no witch here.”   
“Come on, you’ll scare Joly.”   
“What? I’m not scared. Witches are just so improbable! Now  Aspergillosis, or Staphylococcus Aureus, or Tetanus, or even some sort of mold allergy is more probable than a witch.” That must have been Joly.

“Joly.. no. Did anyone bring a crowbar?”

“I have one right here.”

“Thanks, Bastien.”

 

Soon there was the sound of metal being pried from metal. Not long after that did the door give way and light flood into the basement. Jehan’s eyes widened a little. Someone was coming in! But was that not dangerous? Was he not dangerous?

 

“Be careful! Those stairs don’t look sturdy!” That Joly fellow again.

“Thank you for your worry, but I’ll be fine.”

 

Suddenly someone was walking down the steps. The person was careful on the steps, but the moment Jehan saw feet, he quickly his in one of his bushes. He peered out as the person carefully trudged down the stairs. What he saw was a person in boots, jean pants, and a red shirt. A mop of blonde was pulled into a messy ponytail. Jehan’s head tilted a little.

 

“This place is covered in plants! Come on down,” the blonde shouted up.

 

Soon there were sounds of more people walking down. Jehan saw at least nine people filling up the basement. They started walking around and investigating everything they could. When someone with brown curly hair and lovely chocolate eyes peeked into his bush, the person screamed, jumping away.   
  
“I told you! There’s a witch in here!!” The person shouted, pointing at the bush.

 

Welp, there goes his hiding place. Jehan slowly came out of the bush, staring at the nine people in his basement. His hazel eyes were wide and frightened. All he could do was stare at the intruders. The blonde was the first to step forward and talk, after a few minutes of everyone being silent.

 

“Jean?”


End file.
